Power Trip
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: “Quieter than last night kay?” she nodded and clung to him wrapping her arms and legs around him. RyanOC. Oneshot.


A/N: Had every intention of making this a Ryan/You fic but I kept typing she instead of you so it's a little new piece of fiction. As much as I love CaRWash, I'm doing a little RyanOC. I know she has no name can't decide on one. Depending on the feedback I may do a little more with this couple. And on to the part where I tell you I don't own any part of this story except the no name girl and the plot. This story was inspired by the opening of Power Trip when Ryan was dropping off the kid that I'm deeming as his nephew.

* * *

Having just returned from her own crime scene and on her way towards an empty lab in hopes of running the fingerprints and the bit of sticky substance that she had no clue what could be and of course the natural semen stains that are found on all hotel sheets. It was a surprise when the phone at her hip starts to ring thinking she hasn't run any samples yet so it's a mystery until she look at caller ID and are stunned to see the number.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you calling?" she steps from the middle of the hallway to allow others to pass while looking around to see where he's calling from

"I need a favor" he tells her

"And here I thought it was because you wanted to hear my voice" she jokes

"That too"

"Always the charmer, what can I be of assistance with?" if he was asking for her help with a case it would be a plus spending the rest of the afternoon with him unknown to others the little affair she calls it

"Max"

"Max your nephew?"

"I can't pick him up today after school, could you do it?" she runs through the conversations they had over the last couple of days as to why his parents couldn't. Away on business and the Mrs. decided to go along. Really was that a good idea she'd met Max twice and that was because both times they let time get away from them and Max showed up on his doorstep with his mother.

"I may be able to do it what time?" running through her head to see if any appointments were scheduled today that you couldn't miss and found none.

"4 o'clock at Davidson Elementary and then stay with him while he has baseball practice in the adjoining field?" she knew he would never ask unless he was physically incapable of going himself and she could win Girlfriend of the year points if she did this.

"Sure I can do it. Will you be meeting us there or do I take him back to your apartment?" smiling at the memory of when he gave her a set of his keys.

"I'm hoping to meet you there but if not the apartment" over the last several weeks she noticed how he stopped referring to his apartment as his and now it was just _the_ apartment like it was a part of hers too.

"Where are you calling from?"

"The lab two doors down from where you're standing" she looked and sure enough she could see him on his phone smiling and just looking sexy like he always did.

"I'll see you later then unless there was anything else you wanted" he laughed as she watched him

"What I want is to kiss you senseless but I doubt either of us have time for that" she was willing to make time

"The feelings mutual but I would add a thing or two"

"Really like what?"

"Now that's a conversation I don't want anyone to overhear" she smiled as Boa Vista and Calleigh passed her and both gave her a look and then to each other

"I have to go I think I've been caught" she hung up the phone walking away past the lab where Ryan was and she had to smile to herself when she saw Ryan look up when she walked by and put his head back down smiling to himself.

--

She ignored the rumble of her stomach as she parked her car in the schools parking lot, she had to skip lunch to run the samples just so she could be here and not feel guilty about leaving the case unfinished.

She felt excited when Max waved to her from across field knowing that maybe he liked her.

She watched silently with the other mothers who managed to show up before she knew it they'd called it a day and Max was heading towards her.

"Hey Max"

"Hey"

"Your uncle asked me to pick you up if that's okay"

"Yep"

"I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for pizza and ice cream" on cue her stomach rumbles

"Uncle Ryan won't let me have those things says sugar and fat are not good for me" she had to look at the kid to see if he was keeping a straight face.

"I have a feeling he won't find out" she opened the car door for him, and if he did then so be it she'd go head to head with him and if she had her way he couldn't be wearing much when it did happen.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Max spoke.

"Do you love my uncle?" blinking a few times and licking her lips she tried to answer the best she could.

"Why do you ask?" she looked up in the rearview mirror to see him shrug

"I don't know I heard mom ask uncle Ryan the same thing about you"

"Oh"

"He said he did in case you were wondering" she wondered why Ryan hadn't mentioned anything to her

"What did you want on your pizza?" she asked trying to change the subject

"It's okay if you did you know love him" how could a nine year old be so mature for his age

"It would be?" was she getting his permission to love his uncle?

"Ya" and somehow she sensed the conversation was over

"Eat in or take out?" she asked pulling into the parking lot of the pizza place by Ryan's apartment

"Take out"

--

"I'll grab the plates, you grab the drinks" Max walked in ahead of her unaware his uncle was home waiting in the kitchen

"Uh-oh busted" Max stopped when he noticed his uncle standing with his arms crossed staring at his girlfriend and not to happy.

"Would you like some pizza?" she decided to ignore the evil glare she was getting and found his hands tucked in at his sides and held them in her own looking up at him the few inches that he was taller than her.

"It's got pepperoni, mushrooms, ham and pineapple and lots of cheese" he still stood firm glaring down at her, Max deciding he was going to steal the pizza before his uncle could tell him to put it back he disappeared into the living room to watch TV.

Hearing the TV click on she knew she had some time before Max would return so she did something bold and took his hands placing them on her buttocks she knew he was slipping when he squeezed them only a little but it was a start.

"You smell good" she kissed his neck in a place that got him going "And you taste good too" she continued her assault on his neck and knew he gave in when the sigh escaped his mouth and his head turned into her hair.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

Although he remained silent during the meal he did eat and she rubbed his leg when Max came back with two ice cream cones one for himself and one for her and sat on the floor watching the television that neither of the adults could follow the program that was on. Taking a good lick of her ice cream she looked at Max before leaning over cupping his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss she slipped her tongue inside his transferring the ice cream from hers to his.

The ice cream long gone, the nightly news just coming on and Max had been out for some time did Ryan finally yawn. Some how managed to convince his girlfriend to sit in between his legs from here he half sat, half laid at the end of the couch, two hours ago Max had crawled up on the other side and fallen asleep. Bending his head down he whispered in her ear

"You spending the night?" her eyes opened she hadn't realized she dozed off like Max had

"Mmhmm" his arms wrapped tightly around her before glancing around her to look at Max.

"I think it's time for bed" he whispered pressing a kiss to below her ear, somehow she had a feeling she wasn't going to sleep any time soon. She got up and began the task of cleaning up the mess she was surprised he'd sitten through.

"Come on buddy" he picked Max up carrying him to bed, the shower would have to wait until morning.

--

She was undressing in his bedroom when he found her, she'd just removed her shirt clad in her bra and pants when he surprised her by cupping her breast from behind. She bit her lip to keep from moaning he hadn't shut the door yet.

"I'm not sure I like you undermining my authority Max knows what he's allowed to eat and what he isn't" his tongue lashed out and licked her pulse point

"Having pizza and ice cream once and a while isn't going to hurt him; he'll get teased if he doesn't eat the stuff" she heard the door shut and wondered how he did it when both hands were on her.

His hands moved down to waist to undo her pants and she took the opportunity to walk away to his dresser pulling out an old T-shirt unclasping her bra she threw it on the bed as she tugged on the old T-shirt over her head. Pulling her pants off she figured she'd bring up the conversation her and Max had.

"Max and I had a very entertaining conversation this afternoon" he'd already shed his shirt and was working on his pants when she turned away to put her clothes in the hamper he kept in the corner of his room.

"Really what about?"

"Nothing too much just the fact you love me" he stopped mid-task of pulling his pajama bottoms on. She eyed his boxers laying on the bed, he was planning something so she did the only thing she could think of she slipped her panties off and made sure he watched. Gulping he moved to the hamper she'd just thrown her underwear in to deposit his clothes.

"Max told you this?"

"He said that he overheard his mom asking you the question if you loved me and you said yes"

"Hmm" he'd have to have a talk with his nephew tomorrow morning about eavesdropping.

She went about her task of picking her clothes out for tomorrow while he brushed his teeth in the adjoining bathroom. He walked out without saying a word and examined his alarm clock shutting off the alarm he finally had a day off and wasn't about to waste it by getting up early not when he had a beautiful girl to hold in his arms. Coming out from the bathroom, face freshly washed and teeth brushed he stopped her again from behind. This time his hands on her hips he moved them down until he touched the tops of her thighs and slid underneath and continued his trail up over her ribs taking her shirt with it.

Raising her arms up to help him take off her shirt he stepped forward

"I do you know love you" his hands trailed back down the way they came, making her shiver as they stopped on the underside of her breasts.

"That's a good thing cause I love you too" she smiled as he squeezed her nipples. He attacked her neck and hit her in all the right places only coming up for air when he desperately needed it.

"I've wanted to do that all day" she shivers again from his hot breath coming in contact with her wet skin.

"Oh ya? There's something I've wanted to do all day too" she turns in his arms guiding his mouth for a soul-scorching kiss. Her nails digging into his skin she pulled him as close as their bodies would allow pulling him towards the bed.

His hands trailed down her body driving her crazy with want and need and she tried directing him where she needed him most but he pulled back every time. With one hand cupping her face as he kissed her he moved to the side of her nipping at her chin moving lower towards her breasts.

"Ryan" she whimpered she had no idea how he got her going so fast but she needed him inside of her _now. _

"Shh ..we wouldn't want to have to explain this to Max now would we?" he bit the skin above her belly button and she felt the moan come out before she could stop it. Trying to direct his free hand where to go he quickly changed how she held his hand and trapped both of hers above her head, holding them in one of his hands he trailed the other down over her hips and down part of her thigh when she whimpered and squirmed again he had to laugh.

"Please" she begged she tried shifting her lower half closer to his by could only move so much with his body blocking hers. Without much force she tugged one of her hands free and slid it under his pants to cup the hard length of him.

"We can play this one of two ways Mr. Wolfe" his hissed through his teeth as she slowly stroked his length "One you could just fuck me like I know you want to or two I could end this for the both of us right now with a few hard strokes" to prove her point her hand picked up the pace.

"You win" he grunted and moved his pants down and settled in between her legs and in one quick thrust was inside of her. She bit her lip hard from the sheer pleasure from it.

"Be extremely quiet" he whispered above her and she nodded still biting her lip, and he began a torturing slow pace that she felt herself squirming and bucking just to get him to move faster but he was going to draw this out because he could. Digging her nails in she applied pressure as she raked them up his back. Her lips met his as she felt a moan coming on and sensed he had one too for he intertwined his fingers with hers as the pace picked up a little

"Oh god you feel wonderful" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear pure desire ran through her veins settling in her stomach; his breathing shallow in her ear

"Having you in me-" she bit his shoulder as she felt the need to groan "-is unlike anything I've ever felt" he kissed her and picked up the pace again. She was close she could feel it and this one was a big one.

"I need you to kiss me, I'm so close" she whispered against his lips and he kissed her once before whispering

"Say my name when you come" and kissed her neck as he went faster and she met every thrust, it was too much and she went over the edge.

"Ryan come with me" she whispered as she shook underneath him; he came unglued with her words and felt himself empty his seed within her.

* * *

He found he slept better with her tucked inside his embrace and he woke harder than a board when she was snuggled up against him too. Untangling himself from her he rolled her onto her back without so much as a whimper from her; slipping his hands underneath the shirt she grabbed off the floor only hours before he felt her hot and wet just want he wanted and moved her legs apart.

Her eyes flew open when he slipped inside he kissed her to stifle her gasp.

"Quieter than last night kay?" she nodded and clung to him wrapping her arms and legs around him keeping her mouth near his shoulder and would nip at it every so often when he changed it up a little. It took all her might but she managed to flip them and kept him inside of her as she began to ride so slowly his fingers dug into her hips almost enough to bruise and she smiled and began to ride her normal pace.

She was only seconds away from coming when he flipped them over thrusting into her so fast and rough she came looking into his eyes which sent him over his own edge grunting so quiet that if she didn't see the vein in his neck pop out she would have never have known he came.

Just as their breathing came back to normal they heard stirrings from the guest bedroom down the hall.

"That was close" he whispered before rolling of her and got out of bed intent on making coffee before Max got up.


End file.
